


Новости из-за черты

by Joeliss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky-centric, Established Relationship, M/M, War, bucky is a war correspondent, mindfuck with a one kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeliss/pseuds/Joeliss
Summary: AU, где Баки - военный корреспондент с большой внутренней проблемой, а Стив, конечно же, капитан Роджерс, который просто всегда рядом.





	

Мелкий колючий снег, кружась под порывами ветра, неприятными комками медленно падал на полную пожухлой серовато-желтой травы землю и через несколько секунд таял. В вечерних сумерках белыми пиками вдали сверкали только острые вершины гор, да в глубине елового леса ветки хрустели под легкими слоями хрупких снежинок. 

Вся остальная долина с развалинами когда-то давно монументального особняка никому неизвестного очередного великого человека, парочкой полуразрушенных церквушек и стенами подорванных каменных домов пестрела разными оттенками серости и рыжеватого цвета уже не осени, но еще не зимы.

Баки сидел на с трудом переживших бомбардировку трех ступенях широкой лестницы и грел руки о термос с горячим горьким кофе. В зубах тлела цепко зажатая сигарета. Его длинные волосы, кое-как перехваченные резинкой то и дело норовили скользнуть, задетые ветром, прядями на яркий уголек. 

Из-под подошв мощных армейских ботинок все сыпалась и сыпалась каменная крошка, срываясь куда-то в темноту, неосвещаемую фонарями базы и блокпоста. Баки отслеживал взглядом мелкие осколки известняка. Казалось, под лестницей не тридцать футов пологого склона, а распростерлась целая пропасть, словно магнитом притягивая хрупкие камешки. Казалось, он летел в эту пропасть вместе с ними. 

Где-то вдалеке, почти у мутных, будто нарисованных растекающейся акварелью гор, громыхнуло. На горизонте полыхнуло пламенем. Вражеский хамви подорвался на мине. Следом раздалось гулкое эхо автоматных очередей.

Баки моргнул. Выдохнул дым, затушил сигарету. Медленно передернул плечами в кое-как накинутом на спину бронежилете с крупной белой надписью “PRESS”, почти светящейся в окружающей серости. Он практически заставил себя оглядеться и посмотреть назад, но не смог заставить испугаться нападения. Поджал губы и глотнул из термоса, в отвращении поморщившись. 

Ледяной камень ступеней холодил задницу, кофе ни черта не согревал, в паре миль проходил очередной вооруженный конфликт, а внутренности Баки не сжимал своей костлявой рукой страх.

Как он и говорил - глубокая темная пропасть.

Баки отставил термос, заправил за ухо снова выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, вытащил из узкого кармана блокнот с ручкой, закусил губу и записал:

_“Не-пра-виль-но”._

С десяток раз жирно обвел. Зачеркнул. Заштриховал крупными линиями, почти прорвав тонкий лист. 

Провел пальцами по щетине на подбородке, ткнул ногтем в морщинку на лбу, скользнул по переносице, шумно выдохнул, аккуратно вывел под аляпистым синим пятном:

_“Минные пути у горы Ангнок оказались действенным препятствием, миротворческими силами задержан (будет задержан? убит? взят в плен?) один из небольших отрядов террористической группировки [упомянуть в статье 25.2]”._

\- Эй, Бак, - Стив бесшумно скользнул из-за спины, присаживаясь на ступеньку рядом и укладывая на камни винтовку. Он укоризненно оглядел его свободно болтающийся на плечах бронежилет и с тихим вздохом натянул тяжелую ткань, защелкивая ремни на торсе. - Прошу тебя, хоть немного заботься о своей жизни. Мы не на курорте.

Баки покаянно кивнул, чуть дернув уголком рта, и растянулся на лестнице, укладывая голову на укрытые защитными чашечками колени Стива.

\- Проверяйте, капитан Роджерс, - усмехнулся он, подсовывая в уже успевшие уютно скользнуть в за пару секунд распущенные волосы пальцы блокнот, - вы пришли как раз вовремя. Я записал исключительно опасное предложение.

Стив поморщился, лишь мельком глянув на полупустую страницу.

\- Не пиши про минные пути, это конфиденциальная операция. Пусть будет просто “мина”.

\- Но пути уже выполнили свою задачу, - Баки даже приподнялся на локте, недовольно глядя на склонившегося над ним Стива. - Это отличная информация, люди будут знать, что военные не только защищают свои базы, но и…

\- Бак, - в голосе Стива прорезались железные нотки капитана Роджерса, заставляя отступить и снова улечься. Пальцы отложили блокнот и опять скользнули в пряди, с нежностью поглаживая уязвимый кусочек кожи между шеей и кромкой волос на затылке.

Изо рта Баки вырвался чуть дрожащий вздох, и он едва заметно повернул голову, подставляясь под ласку. Стив тихо усмехнулся, опускаясь еще ниже, заслоняя то и дело меняющие направление прожекторы блокпоста. Перекрывая собой само небо. 

Баки дернулся, резко поднимая руку и впиваясь пальцами в чужой затылок. Толкнул вниз, вдавливая, ударяя, роняя в себя губами. Кусал, лизал, гладил, судорожно глотал общий вдох, оторвавшись, и сглатывал общую же слюну, прослеживая языком каждую трещинку на сухой бледно-розовой коже.

Сколько он уже в этой точке? Чуть больше года. Приехал через четыре месяца после перевода в самое сердце пекла отряда Стива. Выбил себе в редакции разрешение на выезд в места основного конфликта, предполагая вместе работать и просто быть до самого конца. Но конфликт, сука, заканчиваться и не думал, ломая между странами вдребезги мыслимое и немыслимое. 

Вот и Баки, казалось, немножко сломался, с каждым месяцем теряя все больше важных винтиков, даже будучи корреспондентом, а не военным.

Снова громыхнуло, осыпая с особняка новые водопады каменной крошки. На этот раз громче и чуть ближе. Земля под спиной натужно вибрировала, будто грозясь разверзнуться. С шумом повалились ели, роняя ветки и тонкий снежный покров.

Стив вздрогнул, отрываясь от губ Баки и хватаясь за винтовку. Он оглядывался по сторонам, сверкая блестящими зацелованными губами и взъерошенными волосами.

Стив не сломался. Он еще умел бояться.

\- Там гибнут люди, Бак. Мои люди, чужие, неважно. Страшно, если однажды никто не отреагирует вовремя, чтобы их защитить, - он всегда так говорил. Его страх другой, всегда был другим.

У Баки же имелся лишь эгоистичный ужас потерять себя или Стива. Теперь, по-видимому, не было и такого. Иногда ему казалось, что их тела бесплотны, что пули пройдут сквозь, а бомбы и мины взорвут лишь холодный мутный от вечной оружейной дымки воздух этой богом забытой долины. 

И да, Баки отлично осознавал, что это ненормально. Он ведь сумел провести шесть неебически замечательных дней в плену террористов, плевавших на то, что журналист - не солдат, чуть не сел в заминированный хамви, едва не забыв проверить машину под колесами, и умудрился получить во время длительной перестрелки две пули в руку, пытаясь заснять вражескую разведгруппу. 

За все это приходилось отвечать перед штабом капитану Роджерсу. А перед самим собой - просто Стиву, который не смог уберечь сующего свой нос в каждое адское местечко Баки.

Пропасть - это еще самое меньшее, куда он мог лететь. Баки не заслуживал полета. Баки заслуживал глубокого дна.

\- Эй, Стив, - окликнул он, дотрагиваясь до локтя в форменной куртке. - Думаю, мне следует провести пару недель в Бруклине.

Роджерс обернулся настолько резко, что Баки на секунду подумалось, будто он неверно оценил свое состояние, и Стив не поймет и не простит. Но Стив лишь на миг словно задохнулся, судорожно вглядываясь в его лицо, а затем с отчаянным стоном дернул Баки за плечи, притягивая и вжимая в свою грудь.

\- Наконец-то, - прошептал он хрипло. - Господи Боже, наконец-то ты понял, - и его шепот был похож на оглушающий крик. 

\- Стив? - растерянно пробормотал Баки, моргая в карманы с нашивками отряда. - Чт…

\- Конечно, конечно, тебе надо побыть подальше отсюда. Самолет уже две недели ждет в аэропорту. Наташа завтра отвезет тебя, - он аккуратно отодвинул ошарашенного Баки и резко вскочил, закидывая винтовку на плечо. - Пойду свяжусь с пилотом. Не дай Боже, Старк обосновался в каком-нибудь захолустном баре!

\- Слушай, С… - попытался вставить Баки, но объявившийся энтузиазм Роджерса было не сломить.

\- Допивай свое мерзкое пойло, - Стив кивнул на стоящий у его ног термос с кофе, - и пакуй вещички. Бруклин ждет! - он уже развернулся, чтобы стремительно уйти в тент к связистам, как снова взглянул на Баки. На его лице сияла даже в сумерках ослепительная улыбка: - Я не прогоняю тебя. Ни в коем случае не прогоняю. Я все еще помню тот фингал, когда пытался уговорить тебя остаться в Нью-Йорке, черт возьми, - Баки против воли ухмыльнулся. - Но... Верни свой страх, Бак. Верни и возвращайся ко мне, понял, придурок?

\- Сопляк! - крикнул он в ответ стремительно удаляющейся спине с болтающейся на лопатках винтовкой, усиленно покивал, одним глотком залил в горло остывший кофе и тихо добавил: - Понял, капитан.

Внезапный порыв ветра залепил ресницы ледяными комочками сгрудившихся в кучу снежинок. В паре миль снова полыхнуло огнем - взорвался вражеский танк. Казалось, сегодняшняя ночь будет самой нервной за прошедшую неделю. Но несмотря на все, где-то внутри Баки знал, что именно в этот момент они со Стивом оба улыбались.

**ххх**

_“...свистящие пули, разрывные снаряды, еженощный грохот мин или автоматных очередей, вибрирующая земля и осыпающиеся крошкой камни вашей базы - неотъемлемая часть военных действий. Но если хоть одно, хоть что-то одно из перечисленного на миг, на мгновенье, на самую незначительную наносекунду перестает вас пугать, поздравляю, вы падаете в пропасть, господа._

_К счастью, из этой пропасти можно улететь - так летите, летите как можно дальше, не оборачиваясь. На неделю, на две, на месяц - неважно. Только заставьте себя спастись от затягивающего мрака. В противном случае однажды вы обнаружите свое тело и разум на таком глубоком дне, с которого вас поднимет только погибель._

_Но, увы, будет слишком поздно._

_Поэтому прошу: бойтесь войны, бойтесь смерти. И самое главное - бойтесь бесстрашия._

_С вами был Зимний солдат, “Новости из-за черты”, канал CNN, спасибо за внимание”._


End file.
